


Minecraft Nursery

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Minecraft solves everything, Paul&Emma are married, i also described WAY too much for the first few paragraphs i apoligize, i just think they're neat, i'd die for my favorite twins tim & hannah, im not allowed to spoil this, like only implied, minor barneston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: in which paul babysits tim & hannah with an idea.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Minecraft Nursery

Paul didn’t know what he was getting himself into when he offered to take Tim and Hannah for the afternoon while Tom and Becky ran errands. Emma was at classes and work all day, so it was just him and the kids. Luckily for Paul, Tim brought the Switch with him. That would help distract the kids. 

“Uncle Paul!” Tim smiled, hugging him. Tim was a small kid with messy brown-blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked like his father and late mother (who looked like Paul’s wife, Emma). He had a heart of gold and a goofy grin alongside the ability to make his father give into any whim he wanted if he tried hard enough. Tom stood behind him, with Hannah next to him.

“Hi, Paul.” Hannah said quietly, giving him a fist-bump when she came in. Hannah was smaller than Tim. She wore her brown hair braids every day. She had a Hatchetfield Nighthawks cap on and her signature yellow flannel. She seemed to parallel Tim. She was quiet and didn’t talk much. She wasn’t as outgoing, but her heart was pure and the mischief in her eyes when she and Tim wreaked havoc always took Paul by surprise. 

Paul had learned the pair’s habits fairly quickly. Hannah liked routine. She had an imaginary friend named Webby that she talked about a fair amount. She didn’t like hugs unless they were from Ethan, Becky, or Lex. Tim was a clingy kid. He loved hugs from whoever he could get them from. He understood his new sister and was respectful of her need for routine. They blended together well, even if they were complete opposites. Tom kissed Tim’s head and got a fist-bump from Hannah before he left with Becky. 

“Can we play Minecraft?” Tim asked, holding his Switch up. Paul nodded and helped him set it up. Tim was a smart kid, knowing exactly where the plugs went and how the HDMIs hooked up into the TV. The kid was better at IT than Paul was, and he’d been a computer nerd when they came around. 

“There’s bees now, can you get a beehive?” Hannah asked, sitting on the couch. She held Webby, her stuffed spider, in her hands. Tim looked at her with an almost shocked expression.

“I was gonna get the bees anyway! Dad said that you’d like them so I told him I’d find some for you.” His grin was almost proud and Paul could see the joy in Hannah’s eyes at being thought of. 

“Really?” She asked, sitting up a little more. Tim nodded, hopping on the couch next to his sister with the two joy-cons in the holder. Paul figured out how to hook the pro-controller up and sat down next to Tim. Tim opened the game and they began to play.   
  
Minecraft was a soothing game. The repetition of placing blocks one after the other was almost therapeutic. Paul and Tim played in easy mode, but when Hannah played, Tim switched it to peaceful mode so Hannah wouldn’t have to kill any spiders. Tim’s figure ran around his, punching the air before setting off in search of bees for Hannah.

“Hannah! Hannah! Look!” Tim grinned as Hannah looked over and gasped.

“Bees!” She pointed. “You found the bees!”

“I found the bees!” Tim said triumphantly. Paul smiled down at him.

“Nice job, kid.” He high-fived Tim. Hannah looked down at Webby before whispering to Tim, who then turned to Paul.

“Can Hannah use your controller so she can see the bees?” He asked with puppy-dog eyes. Turns out, Tim was working on getting Paul to bend at his every whim, and he sure as hell was succeeding. Paul passed Hannah his controller and got up to get a drink. His phone rang with a call from Emma.

“Hey, Em.” He smiled as he picked up, going into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Paul,” Emma said. She sounded a little tired. “How’s it going with the kids?” 

“Good. What’s wrong? You sound tired.” He looked through the little window in their kitchen that showed the living room to keep an eye on the kids.

“Oh, just a long day, you know?” Emma said. “Can’t wait to get home to my favorite people. Zoey’s being a bitch. That sort of thing.” 

“Sounds absolutely right.” He nodded, “Well, we’ve got them until at least 4, what time do you get out?” He tapped his fingers on the counter, “Tom and Becky are going off island, they left around 12, so they’re taking a while.” 

“I get off at 2.” 

“Good. Uh, Em, honey, light of my life-”

“Yes, Paul?” 

“Are we telling Tim and Hannah today?” He asked quietly after a minute. 

“When I get home,” Emma said. “They’ll know before Tom does.” 

“Good. They’re the cutest kids, Em, they’ll be so good with ours-” 

“I can hear the smile.” 

“You know me too well.” Paul sighed with a smile. “See you later, Em. Love you.” 

“Love you too. I’ll text you when I’m off.” She ended the call and Paul looked at his phone. The fact he and Emma were having a kid was surreal to him. Nevermind that they were married. 

“Uncle Paul?” Tim asked. “Are you ready to play more Minecraft?” 

“Yeah, kid, I’ll be there in a second.” He looked over. Hannah was just playing with Webby now, disinterested in Minecraft. He came back in and sat down next to Tim, taking his controller. “What’d you and Hannah do?” 

“We worked on the house,” Tim said. “And I’m mining right now. And Hannah’s decorating.” 

“Did you bring the bees back? Or put down a campfire. That makes them tame, you know.” He smiled. Paul had done his research so he could be able to play with his niece and nephew.

“Yeah!” Tim said. “I showed Hannah. It looks really good.” 

“Wanna show me?” Paul sat back against the cushions. He didn’t even register his phone was ringing until Hannah picked it up and answered it for him.

“Auntie Emma?” She mumbled, which caused Paul to look over at her. “Hi!”

“What’s she saying?” Tim asked. 

“Okay. Bye Auntie Emma!” Hannah said, and hung up the phone. She turned to Tim and Paul, who were awaiting her account. “Auntie Emma’s gonna be home early!” 

“Oh, okay!” Paul smiled. He was excited to tell them about the new addition coming soon. His heart was racing as he and Tim continued to mine and decorate (with Hannah’s input). Finally, Emma opened the door and came in.

“Auntie Emma!” Tim got up and hugged her tightly. 

“Hey, kiddo!” Emma said, ruffling his hair. “How has everyone’s day been?” 

“Good!” Tim replied. “We all played Minecraft. Wanna see our house?” 

“Sure!” Emma sat down next to Hannah, who immediately snuggled up to her with a tired smile on her face. Emma fist-bumped Hannah, and Paul’s smile grew. Em was good with kids. She’d be an amazing mom.

He reached over and squeezed her hand as Tim gave Emma the grand tour of their Minecraft mansion, which actually looked really good. He paid special attention to the bees that Hannah had set up. 

“What’d Uncle Paul help build?” She asked, squeezing Paul’s hand back.

“Oh, Tim, I wanna show Auntie Emma-” He took the controller (with Tim’s permission) and led the Minecraft figure up the spiral stairs to a little nursery he’d made absentmindedly when Tim went looking for a snack and a juicebox and Hannah was playing. Emma just looked down at their hands and smiled. 

“Okay,” Paul said. “Look, Em.” 

“I see, honey. It’s adorable. I love it.” She kissed his cheek and Tim audibly gagged.

“Gross! You’re gonna give him  _ cooties _ , Auntie Emma!” He whined, and Paul broke into laughter. “I don't know why we need a baby room,” Tim said. “It’s not like you guys are gonna have a-.”

“You’re having a baby!” Hannah, although tired, sat straight up. “You’re having a baby!” 

“You guessed it!” Paul said with a smile down at Hannah. 

“Really? ‘M gonna have a cousin?” Tim’s eyes lit up and Emma pulled him close to her. 

“Yes you are!” Emma said. “Both of you are.” 

“Really?” Hannah looked at Paul. “I’m gonna be a cousin?”   
  


“Yep, Hannah, you are.” Paul and her exchanged a few fist-bumps as the Minecraft player “oof”ed and Tim looked over.

  
“Skeleton!” He giggled, grabbing the controller and tried to maneuver his player to avoid the arrows.

“Better get it!” Emma exclaimed. 

“I’m gonna call Lexie and Ethan and tell them!” Hannah announced. “They’ll be happy!” 

“I’ll call with you.” Paul grabbed his phone, “Wanna do it somewhere else?”

“No, let’s do it here so Auntie Emma can hear too,” Hannah protested. 

“Oh, right, you’re a smartie pants.” he smiled and sat on the floor in front of Hannah so if he held his phone up, it’d show her face. He FaceTimed Lex, hoping she’d pick up. 

“Hey, Paul,” Lex said, waving at them through the screen. “What’s up?” 

“Is Ethan with you?” Paul asked. 

“Yep,” Came Ethan’s voice as he joined his girlfriend on her bed. “Hey, Paul, hey, Banana Split.” 

“E! Lexie!” Hannah couldn’t keep the secret any longer. “Uncle Paul and Auntie Emma are having a baby!” She grinned, her hands flapping slightly out of view.

“Wait, you’re kidding,” Ethan said, his eyes widening in excitement. 

“No!” Hannah continued, “I’m gonna be a big cousin! Uncle Paul said so!”

“Paul, that’s awesome!” Lex exclaimed. She turned to Ethan with a grin. “Babe, we should start negotiating babysitting rates  _ now _ .” 

“Bold of you to assume you're getting paid.” Emma chimed in from out-of-frame, still concentrated on playing Minecraft. “Paul, your choice in tools sucks. Who the  _ fu--heck _ uses gold?!” 

“You use gold?” Ethan shook his head. “Come on, Paul.” 

“Yeah! He does!” Tim whined, “I wanted to use the gold for powered rails but he wanted yellow tools.”   
  


“They’re cool!” Paul laughed.

“They suck!” Ethan argued back. 

“Anyways-” Lex laughed. “So, you’re seriously having a kid?  _ Finally _ ?” 

“Seriously seriously.” 

“Sick,” Ethan said. “Uncle Ted owes me twenty bucks. I  _ told  _ him you guys were gonna have a kid this year. But, seriously, though, I’m so excited.” 

“We’ve gotta tell Tom and Becky still.” Emma looked at Paul before going back to the screen.

“We’re excited too.” He smiled softly, “I can’t wait for you guys to come back. I think we’ll try to have a party then. Pre-baby.”

“We’ll be home for Christmas,” Lex promised. “Soon as exams are over.” 

“Em’s not due until February. Perfect.” 

Lex nodded. “Perfect. Are you excited to be a big cousin, Banana?” 

“Yeah! I’m gonna be the  _ best _ big cousin ever! Better than Tim!” She grinned. Paul knew her and Tim had a fake rivalry. 

“You bet you are, kiddo,” Ethan said. 

“Hey!” Tim protested. “I’m gonna be so much better than you.” 

“Alright, so we’ve got classes, but can I say hi to Emma really quick?” Lex requested. 

“Sure.” Paul handed the phone to his wife and she waved at Lex and Ethan through the screen. 

“Congrats, Emma! I’m excited.” Lex smiled. 

“Me too!” Ethan cut in. “This kid's gonna have so many bad influences.” 

“Hey, no smoking around my kid.”   
  


“Is that the only rule?” Lex hid her laughter in Ethan’s shoulder. “Perfect!”

“God,” Emma said with a shake of her head. “I miss having you guys around.” 

“I miss pestering you at Beanies. California does not have one, which is so sad for me.”

“You don’t miss the shitty coffee-” Emma laughed. Paul watched his wife. She was absolutely gorgeous, and not just because she had that “pregnant glow” or some shit. She had always been gorgeous. 

“California does have Starbucks,” Ethan replied with a shake of his head. “Which is still shitty coffee, but no ‘friends and family’ discount.” 

“Correct.” Emma smiled, “Now, go to classes! I’ll see you when you come.” She blew them kisses. 

“See you soon, Emma,” Lex replied as Ethan blew a kiss back. “Bye Paul, bye Tim, bye Banana!” 

“Bye Lexie!” Hannah waved even if she was out of frame. 

Emma hung up the phone with a smile. 

“Can the baby be named Tim?” Tim asked.

“No, name it Hannah!” 

“Hm, the name could be...Tim-Hannah!” Paul smiled at Hannah with a thumbs-up.

“Tannah?” Emma suggested with a tilt of her head. 

“Yes. Perfect. Make the kids happy.” Paul got back on the couch and pulled Emma close, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Gross,” Tim groaned. “I’m playing more Minecraft.” 

“I’m gonna play!” Hannah grabbed the controller that Paul had stopped using and began to play with Tim.

Four hours later, the kids had eaten and were now watching Hercules when Tom and Becky knocked. Emma got the door and smiled.

“Hey, Tom.” She smiled, “Come in.”

“Hey, Em,” Tom replied, entering the kitchen. 

“Auntie Emma’s having a baby!” Tim called from the living room. Becky turned to Tim, ready to scold him, but Paul came in and wrapped an arm around Emma.

“Buddy, you’re just kidding,” Tom laughed. 

“No!”

  
“Actually….” Emma said with a grin. “He isn’t.” 

“You are? Oh, Emma, that’s amazing!” Becky hugged her gently, “Congrats, you two.”

“Emma, that’s awesome!” Tom looked like he was about to jump up and down. “I’m so excited!” 

“Thanks,” Emma smiled, “We told Lex and Ethan already. Hannah figured it out. Paul built a nursery in Minecraft.”   
  


“Fucking nerd.” Tom laughed, “How were the kids today?” 

“Angels,” Emma said. “As usual.” 

“Good.” 

“Hey, no, you weren’t here all day, you can’t say that.” Paul joked, “Good as always. Tim got bees for Hannah in Minecraft. They worked on the house. Good kids. They ate dinner too, all of it, so I think they deserve ice cream at home.” He continued, saying the ice cream part quieter so Tim wouldn’t hear. 

“I think they deserve ice cream, too.” 

Paul looked around with a content smile. He was so goddamn lucky to have them.

  
  



End file.
